Wingless Angel-Chapter 39
Wingless Angel-Chapter 39 Mike P.O.V When we arrived at camp, thanks to Allison. Some of the campers came forward to greet us and welcome us back. "I'm going to go kay?" Theresa said the minute we stepped into camp. "Where are you going?" I asked. "I just need to be alone for a while." And without another word or a waiting for a reply, Theresa walked away. "Do you think she's going to be okay?" Silena asked. "I don't know." I said. "Let's go back to our cabins and report to Chiron tomorrow.." I looked at Allison. "You coming?" "Yeah." She replied. On the way to the cabins, Allison took the liberty to flirt with every single guy she saw, Okay I admit, Allison was pretty and some of the guys looked like they wanted more than just flirting, I just thought that Allison was not taking the "Christopher" situation seriously. "Can you please not do that?" I snapped. "Actually no, but I'm bored." She replied. Somewhere along the journey, I lost track of her. I could no longer see the black jacket, that was once Christopher's but he gave it to her, that she was wearing. I rolled my eyes and continued the journey to our cabin with Silena. Silena kept quiet for majority of the journey. When we reached our cabin, Silena immediately sat on her bed and slept, I did the same. Soon enough exhaustion claimed me and I closed my eyes. First thing we did when we woke up was head to the big house. I was worried for Silena's the well-being, she had always been closer to Christopher than I was. Before we went into the big house, I gave a hug to make sure she was okay. "Ah, Mike and Silena! Welcome back!" Chiron greeted us. "Thank you Chiron." I said. "Now sit and tell me everything." He motioned for us to sit around the ping-pong table. And then I told him what happened Silena cutting in when I forgot something. After the story, the sun was starting to set, Chiron leaned back on his wheelchair and sighed. "I wonder sometimes how Christopher can handle all this." "Yeah me too." I muttered. "I'm worried about Tessa." Silena said finally. "You think she will be okay Chiron?" Chiron sighed again. "I do not know. But she is still young, I believe she will eventually get better." "I hope so." I sighed. We sat in silence after that, not saying anything. "Look at you guys, you look like your being emo because favourite boyband broke up." A voice came from the doorway. I snapped, I was really tired of his wisecrack comments. "Listen Christopher, we can't be sad about your "situation" if your there being Mr. Know It All-" I stopped myself realising what I was saying. "Wait.." I looked at the doorway. I grinned from ear to ear. There leaning on the doorway, was Christopher, black hair, brown eyes and not black designs on his arms or face. In simple terms, he was normal Christopher. "Christopher!" Silena exclaimed and ran towards him and hugged him. "Hey Silena." Christopher hugged her back and kissed her forehead. "Hey Chris." I walked forward. "Hey Mike." He smiled at me. I went forward and hugged him. "Glad your back." "Yeah me too." He hugged the both of us. He let us go and greeted his old teacher, Chiron and started a conversation with him. Silena looked at me and smiled. "So where's Tessa?" Chris asked. "Don't know." I replied. "You wanna go find her?" "Nope." Christopher grinned. "I have a better plan." Theresa P.O.V Another sleepless night. I just couldn't. Everytime I closed my eyes, I saw Christopher's face smiling at me as he disappeared. I couldn't stand it anymore, I climbed out of my bed, picked up my sketchpad and walked out of my cabin. The harpies kept clear of me, they've learned their lesson the night before, when I summoned a wall of light and they slammed into it, breaking nearly all of their teeth. When I reached the beach, my eyes widened in horror. On the sand, where I usually sat was a boy. I recognised his features, black hair and dark tan skin. Over his t-shirt and jeans, he wore a long black coat that covered nearly all of him. His left sleeve had been rolled up to reveal the Mark of Nyx, but it was different than usual, the two cresent moons which were filled in with the colour sapphire blue, now one was filled in, the other was just an outline. I just stood in shock, it couldn't be him could it? I must be dreaming. I stepped closer to him, he turned around as if responding to my advance. At first he looked confused, but that expression quickly turned into a grin. "Dammit, looks like my plan failed. I was planning a big reveal tomorrow at dinner to you. So much for that eh?" That was it, the sound of his voice let loose any emotion I kept inside these few days. I ran towards him and leapt into his arms. I let all of him sink in, the smell of blood and sweat, the warmth of his body. Unlike most guys, like Mike, Christopher wasn't all muscle. So hugging him wasn't like hugging a stone pillar. Christopher returned the hug and I was determined to tell myself that this was not a dream. I released myself from his grip and looked at him. No grey hair, no blood-red eyes, no black designs. He was just Christopher. "What happened to your godly powers?" I asked. He touched the locket around his neck. "Their in here." I took the locket in my hand. It was silver and there was an engraving a cresent moon on it, and below the moon the name Crescendon was engraved there. Similar designs that Christopher had on his arm and face when he was a god, also framed the locket. Somehow looking down, I looked at his sword sheath. His sword, Avarice, was sheathed by his side, but instead of being the shortblade it once was. Now it was long, and looked similar to a two-handed claymore. "It got longer." I muttered, looking at his confused expression I continued. "The sword I mean." "Oh yeah, it absorbed some of my godly powers. It's kinda hard to carry now." He gave out a short laugh. But I just found myself staring at him. "I can't believe you gave up your Godly powers. I mean you gave up a life without suffering, without sickness, without death..I mean." He put a finger to my lips, as if to tell me to shut up, politely. "You know what life is better than that? A life I spend with you." He said. I felt my cheeks get hot. "I hate it when you do that!" "Do what?" He asked, without that cocky smile disappear from his face. "You say something sweet and make me blush. That's the most annoying thing about you." I confessed. "Well you should've thought of that before you signed on the the package." He said, still with that cocky grin. "And you better get used to it because it's going to happen often." He leaned forward, and brushed his lips on mine. At this time, I didn't care that I was on the beach kissing a guy, I didn't care that my sketchpad was now somewhere in the sand, I didn't care that the cold metal of his locket stung my skin. All I cared about now was Christopher, somehow wishing that when I woke up tomorrow this wouldn't be a dream. I was not disappointed. Wingless Angel Main Page <---Previous Chapter [[Wingless Angel-Epilogue|Next Chapter--->]] Archie:Being normal is overrated 15:47, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Category:Archie-Son of Poseidon Category:Fallen Angel Series Category:Chapter Page